<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R &amp; R by AlexAfterDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882947">R &amp; R</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAfterDark/pseuds/AlexAfterDark'>AlexAfterDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loss of Innocence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAfterDark/pseuds/AlexAfterDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To 9S, life aboard the Bunker was all work little play. Then again, that was the life of a Scanner unit like him. Though soon he meets another scanner who introduces him to a way to have a lot more fun.</p>
<p>This is really just a semi-elaborate set up to see my favorite silver-haired Twink in sexy situations. Hope you enjoy!<br/>Will update the tags as more comes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>9S (NieR: Automata)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R &amp; R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life above the Bunker above Earth when work didn't need to be done was— boring. There is only so many conversations you can have about the mission, aliens, and work before you get sick of it. 9S, or Nines, was one of those who found himself bored of the world around him. He wasn't alone in this thinking. It was after a long mission that had last three weeks finished, 9S was given just a week to rest and recover before his next mission that he meet those like him. Units that craved a little fun somewhere in all the chaos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Nines finally got back it was late around 3AM (Bunker Time). The lights were dimmed through the hallways of the Bunker as many of the Operators and Combat Units prepared for the morning. There was always an operation going on but for now they were only time-critical ones. Supply transports, recon, et cetra. Entering his cabin he grabbed a change of clothes. “Pod, you can get some rest. I'm just gonna go and freshen up.”</p>
<p>“Acknowledged. Unit 9S, has one scheduled assignment in 7 days. Pod 153, would like to go into maintenance mode for the time being unless an emergency occurs. Is this acceptable?”</p>
<p>“Of course, little buddy. You earned it.” With a pat on the back to the Pod it docked itself onto the small desk of the room. He passed through the quiet halls to the one place for Androids to bathe. It wasn't necessary for them to do so, but for some reason it was always there. In the small collection of information on the Humans that they served for he learned about the importance of bathing, and he grew to really like it. The way it seemed to loosen his artificial joints, the smooth feeling of clean skin, the scent of flowers instead of dirt in his hair. A whole lot to love after a long mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entering the changing area he didn't see any locker taken, thinking he was alone now. He thought of wrapping the black towel he carried around himself as he had done before, but since he was alone he let himself be free. As he entered the steamy main bath area he found his observation was wrong. There inside the large bath was another Scanner Unit like him, though with black hair. The two looked at each other, the scanner then looked down to see his modesty towel missing and Nines' member instead. Following his gaze he tried to cover himself. “Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I thought I was alone and I, uh,” The sitting scanner laughed. “Hey it's fine, we're both scanner models I know what you're working with. Plus, water feels better when you ain't got one of those towels draped around you.”<br/>
“Yeah, I get you.” Still covering himself he walked over to the bath and slowly sank in. Sitting across from the other in the large bath. As the warm water engulfed him he let out a loud sigh. “Long day, huh?”</p>
<p>“Kinda. I've been out on a recon run for three weeks. Should have been about ten days, but before I got back they just sent me back out. And even then after I do three weeks of work, I have to then give them a debriefing that was basically two days.”</p>
<p>“That Commander really is a slave driver huh?” Nines just giggled and let out a whip sound.</p>
<p>“Like I get it, our job is really important, but there is only so long I can spend out there before just—ugh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I understand as well,” the scanner said before getting up. Wading over to Nines. He presents his hand to shake. “3S, I've seen you before 9S. Never got the chance to really chat though.” They shake hands, and soon 3S sits next to him. “That reminds me, about a year back now, I got caught and ambushed by the machines. Took out nearly my entire hand. All I had left was a couple wires keeping my thumb attached,” he says showing him his hand close up.</p>
<p>“Wow, they did a good job though with the repair though.”<br/>
“Yeah. Though really I can't help but blame them for it.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I was out there for weeks, no chance to rest. Wouldn't have probably screwed up the mission, if they just granted one day of rest.” 3S' logic was made sense to him. Nines' had been lucky and managed to get himself out of incidents that happened due to lack of sleep. Becoming too unaware to the monotonous job he had been over and over. “Overworked and underappreciated it seems.”<br/>
“Yeah it sure seems like that,” 3S says before sinking into the deeper water. “Though after so many baths, media packages, and trips to the commissary before you get bored.”<br/>
“True but baths aren't boring to me just yet.”<br/>
“It will eventually though,” 3S looked at Nines as if to warn him. Though he just smiled, pushing up from the bottom. Letting himself float above the top the water. Nines just watched as the android float away. Not saying anything he started leaning his head against the side of the bath. Letting himself just relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes though he scratched his hair, feeling a small clump of something. He grabbed it between his fingers before looking at it. He sighs, letting out a quiet “damn it”. Getting up from the bath and walking towards the showers. 3S heard him leave asking, “What's up?”</p>
<p>“I got something in my hair. I forgot to rinse off before getting in.” Nines' stood there shivering for a moment, waiting for the warm water to start. Unknown to him 3S kept staring from the bath. Watching him start his shower. His eyes glued to the hands that ran over his body. With his hair fully wet, he reached his hand out to the automatic soap dispenser. Lathering his hair, humming an ancient human song he had found. In his own little world he didn't, hear the footsteps approach him. The feeling of someone else's hands made him jump around. His back pressed against the wall. “Sorry should have probably asked first,” 3S smirked shrugging and putting his soap covered hands up. “Uh what are you doing?”<br/>
“Oh I wanted to help you, it feels nice to have someone wash your hair for you. Ever had that?”<br/>
“I— I haven't.”<br/>
“Well come on, one scanner to another. You had a long mission, let me help you relax and have a little fun.”<br/>
“Uh sure?” 9S turned slowly around and it wasn't long before 3S went to work. He trusted 3S. Another soldier, another scanner like him, constantly used and worn out. As his fingers work the soap into Nines' scalp, he let out a small moan. 3S giggled, fingers now running along behind his ears. 9S lets out a laugh and shuffles about, obviously ticklish behind his ears. A sly smile raises from 3S, soon he takes his hands and starts to tickle him some more. Nines' tried pushing 3S' hands away, laughing between pleads to stop. Not able to see with the soap in his hair he slipped back into 3S. Together they fell to the ground. In a haste, he flailed around trying to get his barrings. Though missing completely and instead finding 3S. More specifically 3S cock, that had been hard since hearing Nines' moaning. “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch it.” He tried to wipe the soap from his eyes barely able to open them. He could just barely see but hear him laugh. Apologizing for himself being “excited”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines understood what it all meant. He may have been an android, but the ideas and rules of sex was outlined in his programming and YoRHa regulations. Though most information on the topic was about female and male copulation. The regulations were clear that androids could engage in sex, though it was to not interfere with the mission. He never paid much attention to it, instead finding more interested in other information on human life. Barely even ever touching himself. Now another android was in front of him in this state. “There's no reason for you to apologize. I should have made my intentions more clear. You remind me of myself, and I just wanted give you some fun.”</p>
<p>“That's fine I understand. It's just that I wasn't expecting it to be—“ Embarrassed he stared at the ground. Water still falling onto him, drenching his hair over his eyes. 3S stretched his hand out pushing hair aside. His face glowing in blush. “I still want to help you “relax”, if you are up for it.”<br/>
“But I'm— a— guy?”<br/>
“That doesn't matter to me, such a innocent scanner you are. I heard that you are interested in the ways of humans. Right?”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
3S locked eyes with him, parting Nines' legs before slowly leaning forward. Taking Nines flaccid member into his mouth. Feeling the warm mouth of 3S wrap around him brought out loud gasp. Leaning his head back against the wall. Quickly his cock grew, 3S moving his head back to let it expand. With it now standing fully erect, he grabbed at the base giving it a nice soft tug. “If you want me to stop, just say it.”<br/>
“Alright.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>3S' mouth started to bob up and down, half of his shaft. Gently grazing his along the top and bottom. With a hand stroking with every time his head lifted, and the other gripping tightly onto Nines' to prevent him from backing away. Treating it as if it was his sole mission, to suck the silver haired scanner dry. While he worked 9S struggled to keep himself in control. Both gasping and moaning loudly with every pump. The pleasure making him convulse around on the floor. Hands confused to know what to do, slapped helplessly against the walls. Watching him twitch and the noises of Nines' drove 3S more mad in his quest. It was music to his ears. He took his hand away from his fellow's scanner to grab his own pent up cock. His fist wrapped around it, pumping as if he was making up for lost time. Soon the water that rained down on them felt cold. To Nines' it felt like the final moments before a blackbox detonation. The feeling of his member being massaged from nearly every angle, better than anything his hand could have done. The feeling of hitting himself hitting some resistance before gliding smoothly down his throat, was pushing him faster over the edge. Tight but gentle. Wet and burning. Eventually the small scanner had to stop, he knew the end was nearing.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Nines' said quickly trying to warn his new friend. Either he didn't hear him because of his focus or he elected to ignore him. Repeating for him to stop before he finished inside 3S' mouth. Smacking at the wall to get his attention. He did hear him— he just didn't care. He wanted it like this. When he tried to pull himself out of his mouth, 3S pushed him away. So hellbent on it, he re-positioned himself. Letting his own leaking cock go, he grabbed Nines'. Soon his hands pinned at the wrist to the smooth title. Nines' pushing into the corner of the floor and wall of the stall, his head pinning his waist. He had him right were he wanted him. Unable to do anything now. Going back on his word. Nothing left but to do as he wanted. The mouth that worked his cock grew hungrier. The groans of 3S' radiating through to his cock. Tightening around it to coax his cock into giving up. The teeth now gone, just the smooth velvety feeling of his mouth and tongue working it. Rotating his head to try and appease every side he may have ignored. Unable to keep it in anymore, Nines' orgasm came violently. Small legs thrashing as his hips buck up into 3S. His head bumped against the stall wall letting out a loud bang. A cry of pleasure so loud, it wouldn't be surprising if someone passing would have heard. Feeling the cock pulse deep in his throat he pushed it as far as possible. With every shot he tried pulling back, trying to get it in his mouth. Though with every buck of the hips it was hard. Though with how pent up he was there was plenty to have and share if he wanted. It was over in seconds, but it felt like minutes to come down. Letting him slip out of his mouth. With a kiss on the spent cock's head, he sat up to see Nine's still trying to catch his breath. “What did you think?”<br/>
“I asked you to stop,” Nines' panted out between breaths a bit annoyed at him.<br/>
“It's common for those to not want to finish, especially in another's mouth. Just wanted you to feel good.” It did feel good, that wasn't a lie. Maybe Nines' was just too nervous about the whole thing. 3S thinking he had gone to far got up to leave. But chasing after him 9S let him know it wasn't. “It's okay, I'm glad you enjoyed it though. If you want, I can show you more one day.”<br/>
“More?”<br/>
“There's more than you'd think. If you are interested let me know. Now if you excuse me you wore my throat out and I have this to take care of,” he said pointing to his still hard cock. “Maybe next time you can help me with it?” With a wink he went back to the entrance of the bath. Nines' stood there thinking about what he said. He was curious, and it felt really good. It would be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think so far. Whether it was to your liking, maybe for this one it was too gay or maybe not gay enough. Happy Fappin'!</p>
<p>Also next chapter will be some MxF stuff for my straight homies out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>